Stargazing
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [Hoennshipping, Pokeshipping and others] Brendan is a ‘Bad Boy’ while May is a ‘Good Girl’. They first meet with his parents’ love song. Then, their lives changes forever when they meet again at school... [Non-journey!] [Warrning inside] ACCEPTI
1. OC form

PLEASE READ! (7/14/04) _[All the chapters before have shifted a chapter after, so the reviews for chapter 1 before 7/14/04 is on the Prologue Part I and the reviews for chapter 2 before 7/14/04 is on the Prologue Part II]_   
OC-S 

**SUMMIT YOUR OWN OC, PLEASE EMAIL IT TO ME, AS OF 8/21/04, I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANYMORE OCs FROM REVIEWS.**

**(Enter as many as you like)! Please read everything under the form before filling the form below.**

Name:

  
Gender:

  
Age:

Natural Appearance: (Describe yourself like your height, weight, eyes, hair, but NOT clothing though)

Clothing/Accessories: (Describe what you wear and stuff out side of school, make-up and accessories sometimes may be included in school. Also, you may write down two sets of clothing or more if you want.)

Personality:

Family or anyone related to you: (Boy/Girl friends, friends, etc...)

Talents/Skills: (like playing an instrument)

Academic: (Grades, A, B, C, etc... or percentages will do)

Classes: (What you take at school as in your OC)

Extras: (Anything else to be noticed of your character)

Pokemon: (Have as many as you like, [hopefully, you won't list all of them, I will usually use the top six, but mostly the first two] but list them in order of most important to least important [Have your starter as your first one]. You can nickname them if you want but if I get it wrong by accident, please don't flame!)

Moves: (Four only and you may add your tactic of using your pokemon if you want)

Extras on your pokemon: (May include personality of pokemon, any special things on your pokemon or anything else you want to be noted.)

For your character's natural appearance, clothing and accessories **PLEASE BE DESCRIPTIVE.**

Also**, DON'T FLAME ME IF I INTERPET YOUR CHARACTER WRONG OR IF I DON'T PUT YOUR CHARACTER IN TO THE STORY!** I think the chance of being in the story if you fill out the form correctly will be around **75%**

I will not be adding myself or any of my own OCs into the story so don't worry (except if there isn't enough OCs in the story but your OCs will be entered first)! The only thing you have to worry about is if you are applying for the same position of a character from the anime/game/manga. **PLEASE DO NOT APPLY AS MAY'S FRIEND **because you will have about **0.001% **chance if you apply as May's friend

**--Note--**

**Examples of who your character can be (You don't have to follow this, it's just an idea of who your OC can be if you can't think of one)**

**Brendan's girlfriends** (yes, he's a cheater) (They are sluts and evil though, no one can be as innocent as May!)

**Girls that have crushes on Brendan** (your OC is going to be evil if you are either of these two)

**Brendan's friends** (kind of like Brendan himself)

**Ash, Steven, Wally, Drew, Gary, Gold, or Silver's friends** (All of them are popular guys but they is not like Brendan)

**Misty's friends** (Ash's girlfriend, kind of snobby but not a slut)

Blue, Yellow, or Crystal's friends 

**Any other character** (Even YOUNG Gym Leader or elite fours/champions)**'s friends, girl/boy friends **(Note the 'S', you have to be with a cheater unless they are not in the pairings list below)

**Pairings (For sure)- **

**Ash/Misty**

Any other ideas are welcome.


	2. Prologue Part I

Stargazing

By: Ice-Phoenix-chan

Warning: To put it in the easiest way, this fic contains mature content. There is drug usage, have some but **very** light sexual content (not a lot but just mention of it-ish).

Summary: Brendan is a 'Bad Boy' while May is a 'good girl'. When they first meet with his parents' love song. When they meet again at school, their lives changes forever.

Information-Brendan, and everyone else are 16, is a junior at the beginning of school (Brendan just turned 16 year old who just finished school) May is 14 year old (birthday in December) who is going to be a junior at the beginning of the school year too (she's smart so she skipped a grade).

-Brendan is an orphan

- Bryan is Professor Birch's (Brendan's father) first name

-Belle is Brendan's mom.

-May is really shy and has been like this since forever

-someone else is a popular kid at school (pick! Example: Ash, Wally, Drew etc…)

Other information will be added after I decide who will be in the story and stuff (send in ideas, REVIEW!).

* * *

YAY D ONE-MONTH SINCE I STARTED MY ACCOUNT!

May: She's hyper right now, so don't mind her

That was mean…(

May: … :sweat drops:

… anyways, to celebrate, and un-bore you, I have made this new fic, it's a non-journey fic D

May: YAY D

Well, if you think its kinda like Mars, I didn't rip off their idea, I've thought of this idea before I read Mars so ya…

May: sure you did…

I didn't!

May: Pfft ya, right

I didn't though!

.May: you know what? Forget it, let's get on with the story…

Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own Pokemon… or Mars.

Why 'or Mars'?

I know that you stole the idea from it!

I SAID I DIDN'T!

May: fine… well, both you and I are too lazy to change it so let's just leave it there… just incase people think that you copied it.

T.T why won't people believe me?

May: I don't know… well, fine, I'll add to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own Pokemon and she did not get her idea from Mars. If you think so, she does not own Mars either

May: good?

Better…

May-.; okay then, on with the story!

**-Prologue Part I-**

It was midnight at the end of the school year. Most people were asleep, all except for some high school students. (A/N well, there are others, like security guards, hobos, random people who are working, awake, or…)(May: WE GET THE POINT, BACK TO THE STORY!) They were at a nightclub, though some were asleep with others peacefully despite of having the loud disco music there. One in particular was having a dream from his memory.

* * *

Sixteen Years Ago

* * *

A little boy with snowy white hair and piercing red eyes with a few specks of brown in them like his mother smiled. Though his hair and eyes were like his mother's the rest of him was like his father. "Mama! Is this how?" He started playing the violin for his mother.

She smiled, "Yes, that's how, honey"

His nodded in agreement "Brendan, you learn so quickly! Why don't you try again tomorrow?"

The boy smiled and yawned "Okay daddy."

"There's a good boy" His mother said as she carried him to bed.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?" The red-eyed boy asked.

"Hmm… what does little Brendan want to hear?"

"Mmm… how about why the song is special to mommy and daddy?"

"Okay honey…"

* * *

Three years ago (from the memories)

* * *

Two teenagers sat down together in each other's arms. They were at a field starring at the red-gold sunset. The man had brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a handsome face. The woman had snowy white hair and piercing red eyes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bryan asked

"Yeah, it is" Belle quietly answered

"Hmm" Bryan agreed

"I wish it would stay like this forever" Belle said.

"Me too. Let's stay here, I want to see the stars too"

"Mmm…"

- thirty years ago-

* * *

Later (We're still at the memories)

* * *

"Look, Belle! Aren't the stars beautiful?" Bryan said

"They're like tiny diamonds in the sky." Belle answered.

"Belle?"

"Hmm?"

Bryan got up. Belle wondered what her boyfriend was doing and sat up too. Bryan kneeled down and took out a velvet box. Seeing this, Belle gasped

"Belle, will you marry me?" He asked

"Yes! I will!" She said as she embraced her new fiancé. A few minutes later they let go of each other.

"Let's remember this special night." Belle said

"Of course we will, but how?" Bryan asked

Belle had a mischievous grin on her face. "We will find out some how…" She said as they got back to stargazing.

* * *

Hours Later (Yep, we're still here)

* * *

It was dawn, the pale gray and blue sky hanging over them with the golden sun shinning in their eyes, telling them to wake up. (A/N: No, they did NOT do 'it' for you sick minded people, they only stargazed and I absolutely refuse to write about 'it')

Bryan moaned. They sun was hurting his eyes. He quickly woke up trying not the disturb Belle. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see Belle.

"Belle?" He called

"Hmm?" He heard a voice behind him answer

"There you are!" He said and quickly sat by her side

She smiled and put her finger on her lips "Shh, watch the sun rise."

Bryan nodded and turns to the east. He quietly watched the sun rise with his finance.

When they finished watching the sunrise, the couple went in their car and headed for home.

"I know how to remember the night." She said mischievously.

Bryan grinned "How?"

"Remember the song 'Stargazing?'" She asked.

"You mean the song that we danced to the first time we meet?"

"Yup,"

Bryan grinned and drove home.

* * *

Months Later (We're still at the memories)

* * *

In a church, a woman wearing a white dress was standing there with a man in a tuxedo. In front of them, you can see a priest holding up his bible in the front while rows and rows of spectators behind them. In the background, you can hear a song. This song wasn't the wedding song, but there was a pianist, a violinist and a flute player playing a song. It was 'Stargazing'.

"Do you, Mr. Bryan Birch, take Miss. Belle Blanche as you lovely be wedded wife…" The priest asked

"I do" Bryan said as he turned to his bride and smiled. She smiled back.

"Then, do you, Miss. Belle Blanche take Mr. Bryan Birch as your be wedded husband…" The priest asked again

"I do." She answered.

"You may exchange rings now." The priest said

The two newly married couple exchanged their rings. Bryan took out a gold ring with a diamond on it and put it on his wife's finger as she did the same.

"Now, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" The priest said as he clapped and smiled with the rest of the audience. Bryan lifted up her veil and kissed her. Belle threw her boutique of flowers and Bryan carried her to their 'Just Wedded' car and drove off.

-End of Flashbacks—

The boy, now teenager turned from his back on to his side. He felt his body was touching another warm body but he continued to dream form his memories.

-Flashback of Months After the boy's parent's got married-

"And that's how and why the song is so special to mommy and daddy, it was the song we married to" The boy's mother concluded.

"Yes honey, its time for bed." His father said.

"Okay, good night!" He said.

"Good night." His parents answered as they turned off his light.

-End of Flashbacks-

The teenager smiled at the memories and dreamt some more.

-Thirty-Two years ago-

"Poor kid, his parents died last week, now he has to live with his aunt and uncle" The eight-year-old boy heard.

"Ya, and I heard that his aunt and uncle is really mean to him" This classmate gossiped.

'It's true, they won't even let me take violin lessons anymore. Only if I pay for it myself. I know that all they want is my parent's fortune…'

-End of Flashback-

A siren waked the teenager. The girl beside woke up too, she was holding up the blanket to cover up herself.

"Is it the cops?" She asked

"I don't know, let's just get dressed and get out of here." Brendan replied.

The two quickly put on their cloths and went out of the room. As they stepped out of the room, they were hand cuffed.

"You are under arrest for doing drugs." The cop said.

* * *

I know this isn't so interesting and long but I don't have this fic kinda planned/figured out (sorry!) unlike 'I'll Always Remember' so I would like to say that this story might have many blocks and may take long to update. Well, look on the bright side; it's not a journey fic!

May:nods:

And if you have any ideas for the title, you may enter it, but it is supposed to be the song's name that May played but I chose 'Stargazing' because that's what they were doing. It's not a real song so ya… And if you were wondering about the girl, she's not important so it doesn't matter.

May: and we would like to apologize for the sexual content in this. Well, it was light! We don't want to put it in but Brendan has to be a playgirl (or boy? Don't remember) in order to make the fic work. Sorry!

Also, if I made any mistakes about the years, tell me, I'm not good at math… (Brendan's parents married at 25, First Flashback, Brendan is 3, and the second Flashback is when he was 8)

May: Well, hope you like the 'present' and review, give us ideas!

One last thing, truthfully answer me, so far, May being pretty, smart, shy and good at three instruments, is she becoming a Sue? Don't want to make a sue… don't want to make a sue… :continues to mumble the same phrase over and over again:

May: Yes…so if she is, please help her! She's going to go insane… (Not good!)

:continues to mumble same phrase over and over again:


	3. Prologue Part II

Sorry for not updating sooner!  
  
May: Ya, because you're lazy  
  
....... Um...Thanks for reviewing!  
  
May: Yup, and now, we have a few words to say about this story.  
  
::nods:: I couldn't update sooner because I had to write lyrics for the song 'Stargazing'. I have finally finished it =D but now my brain hurts A LOT.  
  
May: The song 'Stargazing' is going to be sang to the music of '1000 No Kotoba' by Koda Kumi and Square Soft, A.K.A. '1000 Words' by Jade from Sweet Box and Square Enix.  
  
And please don't mind how bad the lyrics are, it's my first time writing lyrics and they took me forever. Plus, it's hurting my head.  
  
May: ...okay....  
  
And I was working on this chapter and the lyrics and ya... I couldn't write another chapter for the other story...  
  
May: Now, our ever so naïve Icy-chan has more questions.  
  
Yup, please answer the following:  
  
What is OOC? (Is it 'Out Of Character'?) What is OT?  
  
May: ::nods:: now onto the story. ::reads disclaimer Icy-chan wrote::  
  
Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own Pokemon. . If she did, this fic would be an anime also. Duh! What is the point in writing the fic if you can draw it and put it on TV?  
  
May: Hey! Good point!  
  
::Nods happily::  
  
May: The second disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own '1000 No Kotoba' by Koda Kumi and Square Soft, A.K.A. '1000 Words' by Jade from Sweet Box and Square Enix, either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------Prologue Part II--------- ------------------------------------------  
  
"I sentence you to two hundred hours of community service, case closed!" The judge said.  
  
::THUD:: The judge made the sentence official.  
  
"All rise as the honorable judge leaves."  
  
The judge stood up and walked away while the rest of the court stood there waiting for him to disappear.  
  
Brendan looked at the two female lawyers opposing. They smiled at each other for winning the case.  
  
'Why can't the judge be female and those lawyers be less 'job-centered'?' He asked himself, 'Last time, they let me go, why can't they do that this time?' He thought.  
  
The two opposing lawyers walked over to Brendan. "Guess you didn't get off easy this time, eh?" They mocked.  
  
Brendan smirked, "Maybe it was you ladies that didn't go so easy." He said calmly.  
  
"Hmm, how about lunch together?" They asked.  
  
"Sure, ladies first." Brendan agreed and gestured them to go through the door first.  
  
'Ugh, stupid community hours! They think that they aren't going easy on me, eh? I'll show them...' He thought as he followed the two lawyers.  
  
============== Weeks Later ==============  
  
"Would you like a drink ma'am?" Brendan asked a nicely dressed woman.  
  
Brendan was serving his sentence as a waiter at a charity concert dinner. He was in a room filled with elegantly dressed people. If you walked in straight into the room from the entrance, you would be on a scarlet carpet with golden designs along the sides. Midway between the stage and entrance, the carpet widened and became a large rectangular dance floor. As the carpet got closer to the stage, it narrowed and climbed the stairs. As soon as it reached the top step, it was cut off. Where the carpet ended leads you on to a stage with radiant lights shinning in the middle, where the announcer stood, welcoming people.  
  
If you stepped off the humongous dance floor, there were dinning tables spread out with matching chairs. The tables each had it's own crimson table cloth with golden edges. On top of the table, matching roses stood in the center with silver cutlery, white napkins and transparent wine glasses laid around it. If you stepped even farther away to the matching red and gold curtains on top of a translucent layer and lifted that away and peered through the window, you would see a wondrous scene. Little specs of yellow light decorated the city, other colors such as red (A/N: from cars) loosely scattered in the view among the dark sky. Lifted on one of the highest buildings in the city, standing there, amazed by the sight of the lights.  
  
'The faster I finish the hours, the better.' He thought.  
  
"Yes, please" She answered as she traded a drink with money.  
  
Brendan sighed. 'When will this stupid concert end? Its boring me to death...' He thought.  
  
"Please respect the performers and keep quiet for the whole concert." The announcer said. "The food and refreshments will come every now and then."  
  
The audience quiet down and sat at their tables waiting for their dinner they ordered and the performances.  
  
"Please rise for our national anthem by, the Carlson family, Miss. Cindy Carlson- trumpet, Miss. Clara Carlson- French horn, Mr. Chris Carlson- trombone, Mr. Colin Carlson- tuba."  
  
The four people came out behind the curtains into the center, where the light was shinning at them fiercely and started playing their piece.  
  
"Now, we have Mr. David Turnbull- violin, John Godfrey-viola, and Debi Alleway- cello up, playing Greensleves for us." The announcer said.  
  
In the middle of his piece, Brendan and other volunteered waiters came out with the food the audience ordered. The audience started eating, ever so often, they stopped to applaud and such.  
  
'This is so boring.' Brendan thought.  
  
============== Hours Later ==============  
  
"Next, we have Miss. May Maple performing Stargazing as a solo on the flute." The announcer said.  
  
The title 'Stargazing' rang a bell in Brendan's head. 'S-stargazing... Where have I heard it before? It sounds so familiar...' He tried to remember.  
  
A girl with chestnut brown hair and shy blue eyes came on the stage. Her hair was split into three parts, two on the side and one on the back, which was put up, and there was a star shaped hairpin stuck into it. She looked around 14 or so and wore a white blouse and black skirt like many of the other performers. The girl was pretty: her shy but clear and friendly blue eyes, high cheekbones, light pink lips, nice figure... One thing disturbed Brendan's thought about her appearance though. She did not wear any makeup, unlike many other girls he knew.  
  
She help up her silver flute and started playing. After several measures of music, she stopped.  
  
"When the exhausting day Is over- when people returned To homes with family You and I meet, all alone, Together, we meet."  
  
She sang. Here soft angelic voice became heavenly, reaching different pitches. Then, she picked up her instrument again and started playing some more.  
  
'Where have I heard it before?' Brendan thought.  
  
"We sat down and admired The sun setting, the many colors Surrounding it, blinding Our vision, but not our love. Admiring."  
  
She continued singing playing.  
  
A boy carrying a violin walked by him, accidentally bumping into him doing so.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said as he helped Brendan up.  
  
"Excuse me, would you mind lending me your violin?" Brendan absentmindedly asked.  
  
"Um... sure, just be careful with it give it back to me later. I'll be sitting at table 17." The boy answered and left.  
  
Brendan thanked the boy and opened the case. Flashbacks came to him of his parents, him playing the instrument, the violin.  
  
As though he was hypnotized, he picked the violin up, closed his eyes and started playing by heart. He had the notes somewhere in his head, he didn't know how he still knew the song and all but he kept on playing. His vision blurred and more flashbacks came to him.  
  
Meanwhile Brendan was playing his violin, the audience turned to him. 'Isn't this supposed to only be a solo by that girl?' The wondered what he was doing.  
  
The brunette on the stage continued playing and singing, ignoring the fact that it was supposed to be her solo. After all, the boy was playing really well.  
  
When she finished playing and singing, the audience was really impressed by her performance. They stood to applaud, hooted and even called encore.  
  
Suddenly, the girl murmured something. The announcer, now on the stage with her, was the only one that heard her. "Miss Maple said that she thinks that the boy who played the violin that played her should get up on the stage too! He deserves our applause." He projected and led Brendan up on the stage with the girl.  
  
Once again, the audience applauded their appreciation.  
  
This time, Brendan joined the brunette bowing. When the audience finally finished their applauding, the two got off the stage.  
  
"Hi, my name is Brendan." Brendan introduced himself while still holding the violin in hand.  
  
The girl smiled back, avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"You are May Maple right?" He asked.  
  
She nodded while starring at her shoes.  
  
"Um... I would just like to know, how did you know that song... That song was my parent's love song and I know it's not a very popular song..." he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I need to go, my parents are waiting outside." She murmured. It was so soft that even Brendan, who was standing in front of her, couldn't really hear what she said. All he heard was "Sorry, I ...to...parents..."  
  
Then, she turned and left, Brendan heard a small 'clink'.  
  
Brendan crooked an eyebrow, "Hot babe... but what a shy girl." He said and shrugged. Accidentally, he dropped his bow (A/N: for people that don't know about violins, the bow I'm talking about isn't the ones that are necktie bow thingies, it's the stick-y thing people play the violin with.). He bent down to pick up his bow. Something shinny caught his eye, he picked up the silver object and put it in his pocket. Her star-shaped hairpin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
X.x so tired.... Oh yeah, about the sentence/punishment thingie, I don't really know about it, I just... kinda... made it up........  
  
May: ...  
  
Um...and the performers' names are mostly from signs outside for election thingie or ads from junk mail thingies so DON'T SUE ME FOR THE NAMES, THEY DO NO WRONG!  
  
May:...O.o  
  
Um... and for the song, I know it is bad, please don't flame me because of that, and the rest off the song will be sung/posted in later chapters.  
  
May: Anyways, review! 


	4. Chapter 1

Note: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST 'CHAPTER' (the one you get when you just click on the story) OF THE STORY TO ENTER YOUR OCs!!!!!!!!!!

Haha, I am finally starting with the chapters! BWHAHAHAHA :: is not okay at all::

May: Don't mind her, her writer's block is making her crazy. This took her a long time just to come up with.

::sigh:: Ya, I'm having a writer's block for both 'I'll Always Remember' and this, 'Stargazing', I don't know how to face Roxanne.... :Starts banging head on keyboard::

May: Well, let's just get on with the story, you lazy bum!

::Keeps on banging head keyboard:: Fine. Thanks for all the reviews.

Vokteren: It's okay, I can live with it. About the prologues, the first one is just to show Brendan's past and the second one is meeting May, the connection is... getting in trouble in prologue 1 which leads to meeting May in prologue 2.

Marichi: I won't and can't toss away the ability of playing the instruments; it is a main factor of the story. I can play the piano and flute too! The idea of the story with the instruments actually came from me finally mastering the song '1000 No Kotoba' by Koda Kumi A.K.A. '1000 Words' from the FFX-2 game by Jade on piano.

---------------------------------------------------Chapter 1---------------------------------------------------

It was a fine day in September like any other, the beautiful blue sky with puffy white clouds, and the sun brilliantly shinning up high. Then there is the trees, branches swaying with their red, orange, yellow and golden leaves, and the breeze dancing with the surroundings merrily.

It was ten o'clock on a weekday, all kids were at school except for one (A/N well, maybe skippers... or sick kids... or drop outs... or... May: ::Slaps Icy-chan:: WE GET THE POINT! GET BACK TO THE STORY! Me: X.x yes ma'am). The boy had ruby red eyes and a handsome face. His build was quite stocky, six foot one and handsome. He had snowy white hair, which was held up by a red-black headband.

The red-black headband matched his red-black school uniform. (A/N: I'm going to do it the Japanese way... or at least try ::sweat drops::) His uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, dressy black pants, red-white tie and a black vest (also isn't required) (preferably yarn) and a black jacket with red designs (which isn't required either)... ( A/N: get what I mean? ... kinda like Harry Potter if there is the vest and jacket, robe into the jacket though... or maybe Steven... hmm... like half, half)

The student, who had already skipped a week of school and now late, went to the office to sign in and get his schedule. Then, he quickly went to his second period class. He causally went into the class empty handed without knocking the door with his hands in his pockets. As he entered, the whole class stared at him. Some girls almost fainted just by looking at him while others became stoned. Seeing this, the boys became jealous but one girl was still sitting in her desk quietly doing the work the teacher assigned.

"Excuse me, err..." The teacher said.

"First or last?" The boy rudely asked.

"Both" He answered

"Brendan Birch" The white-haired boy replied coolly. Suddenly shuffles of papers were heard. All the girls in the room took out another notebook, their diary or their 'The Guys Handbook' and jot down his name. Again, the one girl who wasn't interested in him continued to do her work silently.

"Well, Mr. Birch, how come you are disturbing my class?" The teacher asked.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Brendan snapped back.

"Well, maybe knocking on the door would help."

"Well, Whomever-you-are-sensei, I-"

"I'm your Tactics-sensei," (A/N: I'm just going to use the subject to be the name of the teacher like 'the Tactics teacher' for this incident though it sounds weird....)

"Fine, my TACTICS-SENSEI," Brendan emphasized, "If I knocked on the door, I would have also disturbed the class,"

"True but you still should have acknowledged me,"

"That also will disturb the class,"

"Yes, but it is very impolite of you not to acknowledge me,"

"Fine, Good Morning Tactics-sensei. There, happy?"

"I am not happy with your behavior. Detention after school,"

"Whatever"

"Well, you're holding up the whole class, quickly sit down."

"Where?"

"Hmm...Beside Miss. Maple (A/N: or should I do May-kohai?) will do. There, you will have a better learning environment. Miss. Maple is a very good student." Said the Tactics-sensei.

"Who's 'Miss. Maple?' " He rudely asked again saying the name in a snobby way.

"Right there," the Tactics-sensei said pointing at a girl with sapphire blue eyes and brown hair. Her hair was neatly split into three pieces. Two strands were in the front forming something like pigtails. On the right side, there was a shinny hairpin clipped onto the top of her pigtails. The third piece was held up at the back of her head. It looked like it looked like it was held up by a clip but there wasn't one. Instead there was a pencil stuck in her hair. Somehow, she seemed familiar. (A/N: Brendan forgot because he dates LOTS of girls during the summer. May: ::eyes get teary:: how can my Brendan-kun forget me? T.T Me: ::sweat drops::)

Overall, she seemed quite pretty, smart too but she looked like they very shy type. Like any other student, she wore her school uniform, a white blouse, a red-white tie, a black skirt that went up to her knee and a vest (also not mandatory and the school allow you to wear the jacket or sweater if they want too). She also wore black socks (can be either red, black or white, doesn't matter) and dressy black shoes.

Though the uniform for every student was the same, the one she wore seemed different; it was special. At the end of her tie and pocket of her blouse, vest, and jacket, she had the school emblem sewn on to it, her skirt was actually longer than mid-thigh, she wore knee socks and her shoes weren't heeled. Last few things that made her different was that she didn't wear any make-up at all and that she was working and not staring at him.

The other girls were the exact opposite; they stared at him, not doing their work. Their tie wasn't done properly, and they didn't wear the vest or jacket even though it was getting cold. Plus, they didn't have the school emblem on their tie or blouse and they wore make-up. Their skirt went less than mid-thigh, they wore shorter socks to show their legs and they wore high platform/heeled shoes.

The Tactics-sensei gave Brendan his books. Brendan impolitely took them without saying 'thank you' and sat beside May.

"Class, continue working silently. I need to photocopy something." The Tactics-sensei told the class. The class pretended to turn to their work, but as the Tactics-sensei left, they started chatting about Brendan.

"Hey doll," Brendan called to May. He moved closer to her but she did the opposite, and she ignored him. She moved away from him and continued working.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Brendan asked. Without answering, she gave him a pencil and continued working.

"Thanks, doll." He said.

Only sounds of her pencil scratching the paper were heard from her.  
  
"Hey, what are we working on?" Brendan asked. The girl wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to him. It said '500 word essay on tactics of defeating the Gym Leader of Maulville, Wattson's electric pokemon due at the end of the class'.

"500 word essay due at the end of the class?" Brendan repeated out loud. May nodded her head. The pencil in her hair shook.

'What an odd girl, how come she doesn't even look at me or talk? Is she mute? Does she have guy-a-phobia?' He thought

"Huh, screw it, I'm not doing it." Brendan replied and put his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head.

After a few minutes, the Tactics-sensei came back in with his freshly made photocopies. The class stopped talking and turned to their work. The first remark he made was to Brendan. "Mr. Birch, what are you doing?" He asked.

"A 500 word essay is too much." Brendan replied coolly.

"Mr. Birch, do you see any of your classmates complaining?"

"No,"

"Then why are you complaining? This is one of the top schools here in Hoenn and if you don't appreciate it, why don't you leave?"

"Because they made me, what else? I want to come?"

"That's it, detention for a week!"

"Why do I care." Brendan murmured as the bell rang.

Oh ya, please ignore any mistakes about the school. I am Canadian and I don't really know about how the American or the Japanese schools work, sorry! So please help out if you can.

May: and about the 'Guys Handbook', scarily, some people in Icy-chan's school actually have them... Scary...

May: Well, hope you liked the chapter and review!


	5. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**BE READY THAT THIS STORY WILL/MAY BE TAKEN DOWN. There will be a repost as soon as unlocks my account.**

**TO SUMMIT YOUR OWN OC, PLEASE EMAIL IT TO ME, AS OF 8/23/04, I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANYMORE OCs FROM REVIEWS.**

**Thank you to all who submitted an OC. For all of you who submitted an OC before 8/23/04,**

**(If you forgot if you did or not, it is the following people)**

**A really big sonic fan but I like shadow betta**

**#1PUNK(lol) – **Jen can't be a friend of May, sorry. Well... maybe later, it would be possible...

**Bns560**

**Brendan's Tuba**

Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit 

**Marichi**

**Of Fate And Destiny**

**56iam**

**Vokteren/Pikachu (Sorry for making you have to log out before you can send in your OC ::sweatdrops::)**

**Please add the following information to your OCs (remember to type your OC's name in as well!), sorry for the inconvenience**

* * *

**Academic: (Grades, A, B, C, etc... or percentages will do)**

**Classes: (What you take at school as in your OC, art, P.E., pokemon care, coordinating plus, tactics plus (Plus is for people who really want to learn that subject) etc... choose at least 3, Do not choose Math, Science, English, History/ Geography/Social Science, Pokemon Tactics, Co-coordinating)**

* * *

If you can, please specify whom your OC wants to be friends with (especially if you own Nami or Diane Kim. Whoever owns Diane Kim, is that her first and last name or is it her first name?) Please do not say it is May though, it is not very likely that I will let your OC do this unless their personality really matches May.

**WARNING: CONTAINS THE 'S' WORD** **(No, it's not the swear word, its what happens between September and June, where you learn!) But the faster you review, the faster I update! XD ajwoykhevipnwg**

Note: [...] is Brendan talking and -...- is May (This is not for the story)

-Hey, everyone, I'm back!-

[YAY! ::does happy dance:: you're back! ::hugs May::]

Aww... that's so cute =D

-Did you torture Icy-chan?-

[Err...]

O.O Umm... let's answer the reviews! Yes, that's it... reviews... ::pulls on collar::

Marichi: Thanks for inspiring me to get my block away! Hmm...your description reminds me of Sailor Moon for some reason XD. If I ever go to a school where they make you wear uniforms, I want ties and those cute knee-high baggy socks, and I love them too! XD They're so cute! I want one! My friend gave me the score for 1000 no Kotoba. I haven't many heard .hack songs but I heard the theme once, it's really nice =D and thanks for the OCs. (I think you made a typo on the review you gave me on 8/21/04 does it say that you read this for the 9 th time? Anyways, I actually don't know what's going to happen, stupid writer's block . Thanks for the ideas though!)

Flamingkoorime: I don't watch the anime much (I lost interest when the 'fad' was over which was around the Jhoto and Orange Islands seasons) so I don't really know what really happens then or if Misty goes with Tracey. I personally don't 'dislike' Pokeshipping (Ash/Misty) I just prefer May with him, Pokeshipping is cute as long as May HAPPILY ends up with someone else like Drew or BRENDAN.

Vokteren: ::lol:: I see why you didn't get it! But do you think that May is the type of girl in the first prologue if I said that she was a 'good' girl? Thanks for the OC, you can add Marita if you like.

LH: . Ya, thanks for telling me (Let's just hope really hard that they won't kill my story and lock my account again...)

-So did you?-

X.x Umm... the note at the top is very important (that's why its there first, duh!) especially if you entered an OC before 8/23/04 ::nods:: READ IT!

-As I was asking, did...-

. Do the disclaimer, Brendan!

[OKAY! Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own Pokemon]

-So di...-

::Brendan and I at the same time:: On to the story!

---------------------------------------------------Chapter 2---------------------------------------------------

May went to her locker and spun her combo. As she turned her last number, the lock clicked open. She neatly put her books on the shelf and searched for her wallet, pokemon and a book. No one waited for her at her locker to go down to the cafeteria together, she looked beside her and saw Crystal waiting for Misty.

"Hey, did you hear about that new student?" Crystal asked.

"Ya, he's sooo cute!" Misty answered, "Too bad I already have Ash, I would have asked him to be my boyfriend,"

Crystal giggled. "You're such a cheater!" She said as two girls walked away.

Not wanting to hear them, May took the other stairway down to the cafeteria.

With Brendan

"Great display in class you had there," Gold complimented.

"Thanks," Brendan smiled and shoved his books carelessly into his locker

"Why don't you come have lunch with us?" Ash asked.

"Ya, we'll introduce to some other of our friends," Gold added.

Brendan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" as he slammed his locker shut.

"Let's get lunch before I introduce you to our friends" Ash said.

Gold nodded. "There is A LOT of them,"

The two boys smiled and patted Brendan's back as they walked to the cafeteria.

With May

As usual, May stood in line to buy her lunch. She picked up a sandwich, a cup of yogurt and milk.

She took her tray and sat in the corner alone and started eating her sandwich.

With Brendan

"Guys, this is Brendan," Gold said.

Enthusiastic hey-s and hi-s was their response.

"Brendan, this is Gary, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Crystal, Fire Red, we call him Fire, Leaf Green, we call her Leaf, Drew, Steven, Tracy, Lance," Gold said as he pointed to a person. The person would greet Brendan with a nod, wave, etc... Gold stopped and took a deep breath. "Brock, Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Brawly, Flannery, Winora, Lisa and Tate, they're twins," Gold took another deep breath, "Jen, Kaori Hikaru, Michiru, Rayne, Ricko, Misa, and Michelle." Gold finished. "But some of them aren't here so there's more." His vision came across Ash and Misty. Ash had his arm around Misty. "Well, you can get that in your head today and I'll tell you who's with who later... but you probably tell right now," Gold said jerking his head towards Ash and Misty.

"Brendan, why don't you sit here?" Crystal asked as she and Blue made room for Brendan in between them.

"Thanks," He smiled.

"So, Brendan, do you like the school?" Crystal asked.

With May (After she finished her lunch)

May drank the last sip of her milk and threw away her garbage. It was a nice day outside so she decided to go outside to read. She walked to the back of the school to find a tree to lean on while she read. Finally she came across a shady oak tree near the battlefield. She sat down and released her torchic from the pokeball.

She pets the torchic and smiled. "Don't run too far now, Blaze," She said and began to fill her mind with the book.

With Brendan (After he finished his lunch)

"So, why do some of you have color names, no offense or anything," Brendan asked as the group walked outside.

"I actually don't really know but the most popular people," Yellow began.

"Like us," Blue added.

"Gets a name of a color," Crystal continued.

"Ya, what she said." Yellow finished.

"Okay," Brendan replied.

"But some don't want a color for a name," Blue started again.

"Like Drew, Steven, Tracy and Lance" Crystal listed.

"But others," Blue said.

"Like Ash," Crystal added

"He's Red," Yellow told him,

"Or Gary," Crystal said.

"He's Green," Yellow filled in.

"Don't want to be named colors," Blue said.

"Some of us," Crystal started.

"As in the people with colors," Yellow explained.

"Doesn't like our real names," Blue continued.

"So we are just the color," Crystal finished.

"Oh, I get it now, thanks, ladies," Brendan said.

"No problem," They smiled.

"Hey Brendan, wanna battle with us?" Fire asked holding a pokeball in his hand.

"Sure," Brendan answered.

The boys jogged to the battlefield. As they ran, they passed an oak tree. Under it, a girl sat there quietly reading with a torchic running around her.

Brendan stopped in front of the girl. "Maple!" he said.

Nothing was heard from the girl, yet his new friends turned around to see what was going on. A thought came to their heads. 'May?'

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked.

"I borrowed her pencil this morning, just gonna return it," Brendan explained. "Hey," He called again. "Hey, you there?" He asked.

Silence.

"Heellloooo?" He called and his hand hovered on top of the book she was reading. The response he got was that she swatted his hand away.

"Is she deaf?" Brendan asked the others.

"Nah," Steven said. "She's not and she can't be, you asked her to borrow a pencil with words, how could she have not heard you if she gave you a pencil?"

Brendan lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey," he said gently. As soon as he tapped her, he had a feeling that this girl was so fragile that even a touch or a breeze could break her; she seemed more delicate than a glass vase.

The girl looked up with a cute innocent look.

"Here's your pencil," He returned her pencil.

She took it and nodded her head for thanks. Then, Brendan walked to the battlefield with his friends.

"She's a cute one," Fire said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Too bad she's so shy," Steven said. The other nodded again. For a moment there was silence. Everyone in the school knew that. Practically every single guy in the school had tried to break her barrier. Even seniors tried when she was a freshman but none of them.

"Com'on, let's battle!" Ash said.

With Brendan (End of lunch period)

Gary slammed his locker shut. His arms were filled with books.

He had a great time with his new friends. The guys battled while the girls gossiped. He won about half of his matches.

"So what do you have now?" Gary asked.

"English then art," Brendan replied.

"I guess I have English with you, but I don't have art. You don't really seem an arts person..." He said.

Brendan shrugged. "I just like it," he answered as the two walked to their English class.

Still With Brendan (End of English period)

"That was the most boring class ever," Gary said.

Brendan nodded in agreement. He had just sat through the class listening to the teacher ramble on and on about nothing.

"Well, I have D&T (Design and technology) next, see ya 'round," Gary said.

"Later," Brendan said as he walked away.

"Room 105..." ::thud:: "Oww..." He had just bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said as he looked up. "Misa?"

Misa pushed her glasses higher on the ridge of her nose. "Ya, it's me, sorry about that," She said as she bent over to pick up her abandoned books.

"Here, let me help you," Brendan said as he helped her retrieve her books. "So, what do you have now?" He asked.

"Thanks," She said. She looked at Brendan but he seemed to be waiting for something. "Oh, art," She answered.

"I have it too!"

"So does Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Leaf, Tracey and Drew!" She exclaimed.

"Can you show me where it is?" Brendan asked.

"Sure!" She said and led him to the art room.

Thanks to the accident, they were late. The teacher eyed Brendan and Misa but continued to explain their lesson. The room was full but luckily, the four girls had saved spots for the two.

"Today, I want you to draw 6 pictures of 6 different pokemon," She began. "You might think drawing pokemon is easy but..." The teacher kept on talking or so-called 'teaching'. 15 minutes later, they finally got to draw. Brendan was the first to finish. Though he didn't take a lot of time, his drawings were done nicely.

"I'm going to show the teacher," Brendan announced to his friends.

"I know they're good and all, but-" Tracey started.

"If it is good, there wouldn't be a but," Brendan said and began to walk.

"No, Brendan!" Crystal whispered.

"The teacher will make you help other students!" Blue said.

Knowing that Brendan hadn't heard what they said, they heard their expected "WHAT?!?!" from Brendan. And as they expected, Brendan stalked back grumpily.

"We warned you," Drew shrugged.

"Mr. Birch, did you hear what I said? I said START FROM THIS SIDE OF THE ROOM, NOT THAT SIDE!" Her voice boomed, pointing at the other side of the room.

"I heard you, I'm just putting my stuff away so it won't get into the way of 'helping' people," Brendan said using his fingers to quote helping.

"Good," She said and smiled.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Is she always like that?" His friends nodded in response. Brendan sighed and walked to the other side of the room.

After helping a few of his fellow peers...

The next person he came across was a brunette girl. Maple.

* * *

-So di...-

[Icy-chan wants to say something!]

Sorry, I've never really read the manga, played Gold/Sliver and watch the anime too much so I don't know what some people's personalities are like and I might screw up the ages, the gym leaders here depended if they look young or old.

Do not worry if you OC is not mentioned, you need to tell me if they are friends with Brendan & co. or not. Vokteren, sorry to say this but Wally isn't in Brendan & co.'s crowd. (I was deciding that Wally might become May's friend so your OC might become May's friend too). Also, about the battling scene, I couldn't add the OCs that liked to battle because it wouldn't be nice to say that May is cute in front of girls. So maybe next time, I will add those OCs in.

Sorry for remind you guys of school, Marichi's Love Vanished Regrettably got me thinking about school and this is about school so I finally got this out of me.

Oh, and by the way, I'm using the Japanese color names if you don't know. Blue and Leaf Green will be different people and sorry if your favorite gym leader or whatever isn't in the color list. The people on the color list are mostly the main characters. Please don't be mad.

PLEASE FILL IN WHAT I TOLD YOU TO FILL IN AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE IF YOU HAVE ENTERED AN OC!!! Thank you.

-So...-

[Please review!]

At the beginning, in the warning, there is a word '**ajwoykhevipnwg**' if you find out what it is, I'll... I dunno... XD update faster? I dunno...


	6. Chapter 3

* * *

To people who own OCs

Just note that all the classes I put are 'basic' I don't want to get complicated to get people confused and I was never good at these class things… T.T

Also, I noticed that a lot of your OCs only have my example courses. You can go into another one if you want, mine are just examples.

Your OC can choose to be with Team Rocket if they want (TR will be against the main characters)

* * *

Okay. Since I'm in a good mood today, I will let AngeNightShadow's Kero Kairos into the story but **THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM GOING TO LET A OC IN BY REVIEW** the only thing I take from reviews about your OC is any facts that are forgotten or I ask for ::ahem:: Thanks for all the reviews =D

Kioko-san- Hehe thanks =) you don't seem shy… (What the Internet does to you ::sigh::). Though I'm not a big Misty fan, I will try not to make her like that.

AngelNightShadow- (Please read above where the bold print is and below where it says 'To people who own OCs') Sorry if I sound harsh, I am the type of person that kinda gets carried away -.-;;. Anyway, I don't mind if you choose your OC's friends and girlfriend so go ahead and choose =).

Vokteren/Pikachu- Thanks for the OCs, sending in your OC's family really helped me to understand your OC better, thanks. About your story, I like the new summary and title more than the old one… I think. Sorry! After reading a summary once, I usually don't read it again until something makes me read it again! But I think the new summary is better than the old one ::nods:: Do you mind sending in another course for Daniel? Your courses are creative but I don't think pokemon care plus will work, sorry! BTW Marita won't appear too much in the story because she is kinda young (I know its only 2 years but… maybe I'll think of a way to fit her in later…)

Of Fate and Destiny- Yes, **ALL OCs will be mentioned… eventually. **I guess I will mention your OC next if you want her to be mentioned so badly. Thanks for e-mailing me but next time, it is okay to send fillers of your OC by review. Oh, and about your OC it's not that it's not okay to be friends with Steven but do you see the problem? If Steven is in the 'popular crowd' then Michelle 'should' be in it too… Unless… Michelle is Steven's childhood friend and she's not 'popular' or the main characters don't like her (I'm just saying! It doesn't have to be true!) But Steven has a crush on her or vise versa so they are secretly friends… (If you only have Steven as a friend, this is the way its going to work… but I don't really feel like doing that… it just gets confusing). Wait… but I thought you were Clair's sister and Lance's girlfriend…

Marichi- XD I still took a week to update… sorry! Do you mind if I put Ricko in D&T for metal art/ wielding, okay? BTW, you got the guessing right, it is joking with random letters added in the word. I'm supposed to give you a prize… right? …….

MegaDragon- If I remember correctly (I sound old now . ) Some Brendan's Tuba's OC (Michiru) wants to be Gary's girlfriend… but I guess you can share or something… ::shrugs:: At least I won't mind XD (BTW when are you going to send in your OC?) [Please read the review below you too]

Brendan's Tuba- ahh… so you're the one who wants to be Gary's girlfriend. It's okay, just that MegaDragon wants to be his girlfriend too… Maybe you two should talk or something… [Please read review above you]

[Wow that was long]

Yup…

-Hey, you lazy bum, didn't you say you would update sooner? It still took a week!-

Well, I have other things to do too, you know?

[::thinking:: best if I stay out of this… They will be arguing for a long time… ::gets bag of chips and a watches argument on couch::]

::Argument continue::

[Well, I'll do the disclaimer and we can go on with the story!]

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Icy-chan. She does not own Pokemon or the OCs. The End.

---------------------------------------------------Chapter 3---------------------------------------------------

After helping a few of his fellow peers…

The next person he came across was a brunette girl. Maple.

How was he supposed to help Maple? Everyone who saw this had to admit that her work was gorgeous, her drawing of the torchic was filled with movement though it was still; the flames that her torchic was blasting seemed to shoot right out of the picture scorching him. Though it was still her first drawing, it was worth all the time it took.

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. His best friend, who was also his first crush. She had the same ability as Maple, making her drawings seem alive

He shook the thought out of his head. "I guess you don't need my help," He said and moved on.

After he finished 'helping' his fellow peers, he went back to his seat and chatted with his friends for the remainder of the period. Though he was with his friends, his eyes and mind always wandered away to Maple, his friend and the drawing.

--Flashback--

A 12-year-old Brendan looked over a shoulder of a girl.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

Silence.

"Hey, you there?" He asked.

Silence.

"Heellloooo?" He called and his hand hovered on top of the paper she was drawing on. The response he got was that she swatted his hand away. He tried again by tapping her shoulder…

"Brendan? Brendan…" Someone shook him. "BRENDAN!"

"Huh? Wha?" He shook himself back to reality. (The 'End Flashback' is supposed to be before the calling… as most of you know)

"School ended already," Michelle told him.

"Ya, I know," Brendan lied. He missed the bell while he was daydreaming.

"Well, aren't you leaving? Maple already left, you can stop drooling over her now," Drew joked.

His friends stifled their laughs.

Brendan's cheeks were painted with a crimson color. "I was not drooling over her!" He protested.

"Sure?" Michelle asked and pointed to the corner of her mouth.

Brendan quickly used his sleeve to wipe off the drool. He looked at his sleeve. It was not wet. "Thanks for making me a fool," he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," His friends smiled.

"Hey, you gonna come with us to Groudon's?" Tracey asked. (You know how people/schools have their 'hang out' which are usually restaurants? Well. This is theirs)

"Sorry, no can do, got detention with the Tactics-sensei for a week," he said.

"Well, see ya," His friends waved.

Detention

Brendan didn't know if he was lucky or unfortunate that the Tactics-sensei let him just sit there for detention. He had two choices, boring himself to death or thinking. He hated letting his mind wander it always went unwanted memories of the past. There were only a few happy memories…

--Flashback--

A class went to a park for a field trip to plant trees. The teacher had told the kids to get into partners and of course the ruby-eyed boy went with his best friend. Brendan and his partner quickly finished planting their seeds.

"You can go explore this park, the forest is out of bounds though," The teacher told them.

The two friends had walked through the park about five times but their classmates still weren't done planting their seeds. They were bored to death just before Brendan got an idea. "Let's explore the forest!" He said. The Girl usually would have not gone with him but this time, she was so bored that she just nodded her head and followed her best friend.

"I'm hungry," The Girl announced, "Do you have any food with you?"

"I think I have some gum?" Brendan said to Her.

"Sure," She said.

Brendan fished around his pocket to find gum. He felt a package so he took it out.

"Seeds?" the Girl questioned.

"How did this get here?" Brendan wondered.

She giggled. "No wonder we were done so quickly,"

"Well, let's plant them here," Brendan suggested as he squatted and started digging a hole.

She shrugged and joined her friend.

"Hey, look! I found something!" Brendan held up two small pieces of metal with a thin chain tied on to it.

"It's a necklace!" She identified.

The necklace was broken into two charms, a Plusle and a Minun. Between the two pokemon, there was a heart. It was broken when you separate the two pokemon and mended when you put them together.

Brendan brushed off the soil stuck to it, "Wow! It's a Plusle and Minun!"

"Neat! "I really like the Minun!" She said.

"I like the Plusle!"

"Ya, too bad it has a heart on it,"

Brendan unlocked the chain and took out the two charms. "Here," He said as he handed her the Minun piece and kept the Plusle piece for himself.

"Thanks," She said and stuffed her piece in her pocket. "Look at the time! We need to get back!" She said.

The two quickly dumped the seeds in the hole and coved it with soil. The stood up, dust their selves off and ran back to their class.

--End Flashback--

Brendan clutched his necklace and searched for the charm on it. All boys would have thought that it was girlish but to him, it wasn't. His piece was a Minun. Beside it's face was a half of the heart. She had the other half, his Plusle piece. They had exchanged their pieces on the day he left.

--Flashback--

In a busy airport, two kids stood in front of a gate.

"Before I go, I want to give you this," The teary eyed boy said as he handed a pokeball to his best friend.

"Thank you," She said.

"You can't open the pouch inside until I say you can," He explained.

She nodded in response and She took the pokeball in his hand and stuffed it in Her pocket. She reached for the other pocket in Her jeans and handed it to him, "I want you to have this," She said. (Note the 'She' or 'Her' with capitals. The girl will be the capitalized pronouns)

"Thanks," he said.

"I have a pouch inside it too, so same rules apply." She said.

He stared at Her, his best friend, his crush. He didn't want to leave for Jhoto; he wanted to stay here with Her. "Hey," he started.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I-I lo-" (::sarcastically:: Guess what he's about to say…)

"The 10:35 flight will depart in five minutes." A voice on the intercom interrupted.

"I gotta go, I'll miss you," He said as he gave Her a hug.

"I'll miss you too," as She returned the embrace.

After a few moments, he let go; "I-I have something to tell you… I-I lo-" he tried again.

"The 10:35 flight will depart in two minutes." A voice on the intercom interrupted again.

"I have to go," He turned to leave, "Write to me!" He turned back and shouted to Her.

"I will!" She said.

--End Flashback--

They had lost contact a year after his departure. Though She had told him not to open it until she said so, he had done so before she said to. They probably will never meet again so what's the point of waiting?

* * *

You know the drill, review! I noticed that people who sent something about their OC mostly didn't send something my fic T.T Please send something in, I just want to know what you people think about my fic.

Oh, and I changed the last chapter a bit to fit this one. If you are going to re-read it (hopefully you will!) You can just read the part where Brendan meets May again to the end of the lunch period.

(How was that, Of Fate And Destiny? I know it was kinda short but I had to fit the rest in too… maybe next chapter, okay?)


	7. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for making you wait so long for the update. I had a block on this so ya…

Thanks for all the reviews. I noticed that you really like the last chapter… Was it THAT good? I actually didn't like it very much XD

To you who asked about who the girl is, I am not telling. Her name was capitalized on purpose, to let you not know who it is:grins slyly: I never said "She" was May or that "She" wasn't May… :dodges various objects thrown:

To you who said that I can handle your OC however I want, thank you. I just hope it doesn't create an even bigger problem for me :sweatdrops:

Lugiaspal- (Hey! You changed your name!) After you started the thread, I was thinking the same thing too! (Except that I always forgot to as you about it -.-U) changing is okay.

Kanta- You've read it 6 times? Wow… didn't think my story would be so loveable XD. Yes, you will be in the story, probably all OCs sent in will be, they just won't be mentioned as much if I don't know what to do with them… BTW, you sure you want your OC's name to be Cindy?

AngeNightShadow- When you said "Also, I would like to comment on how good the story is turning out but the fic is long... but the story part is short. /" I don't get what you meant (I'm slow XD)… Do you mean that the story part like the 'romance' or the actual story without my A/Ns is short:confused:

Pikachu/Vokteren: Sorry for making you change. I have decided that maybe there should be a class that you can learn languages so Daniel can learn his Latin or Hebrarian and others (I feel stupid asking this… what's Hebrarian? Hebrew? My spellchecker won't let it pass… I got Herbaria and Herbarium from the word). If you don't want, you don't have to think up another OCs on **purpose**, OCs are just for fun ) so no, you don't have to send in another OC if you **don't** want to but you're always welcome to send in another one **if** you want! D

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, okay? Sheesh… how many times have I said that?

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Brendan had finally gotten out of the wearisome punishment and was ready to leave the pretty much hushed building. The only sound he heard was the hum of the wind brushing against the school building.

He opened the door to the deceiving weather. The sun was beaming in the sky but the air was unusually cold and windy for an autumn afternoon, which increased as the wind dashed through his thin dress shirt. He hesitantly put on his blazer that went with the uniform, which was previously slung over his shoulder, on. As he was about to step into another chilly breeze, he heard a familiar melody played on a flute. To feed his curiosity, he climbed the staircase to see who it was. Sadly, by the time he got half way there, the tune faded. He quickly ran the rest of the way up to the music wing and found his music teacher unaccompanied, sealing up the zipper of his jacket, ready to leave.

"Music-sensei," He said and followed him.

"Yes?" The teacher answered, keeping up his pace. Brendan opened the door for the teacher

"Was that one of your students playing?" He asked as they scurried down the stairs.

"Yes," he answered.

"What piece was that?" He asked as he opened another door for him, releasing the sunlight and another cool autumn breeze into the school.

"It's a piece she was rehearsing," He answered and opened the door to his car.

"Who was it that played that?" Brendan asked, but his voice was muffled by engine's roar form the teacher as he started up his car.

"Kid, you ask too many questions." He said as he drove away.

He loosened the knot on his tie as he rudely swore at the teacher and took out a lighter and a cigarette. 'What kind of teacher is he!' he thought as he stuck the stick of tobacco in his mouth and light it. 'Why can't he just stay for another minute and tell me?' He puffed a cloud of smoke to keep him warm and started kicking a small pebble as he walked home through the cold breezes.

He thought many more vulgar comments about his teacher for a minute or so but soon, he stopped and wished for his driving license so he doesn't have to walk home in this kind of weather though he has his jacket/blazer.

After a few more kicks, he lost his pebble and was too lazy and tired to get it so he left it behind and turned the corner. He looked up and saw a shivering girl wearing the female version of the black/scarlet and white uniform he was, only without her blazer. Her backpack slung on one shoulder while the other had a pair of dance shoes, tangled with her long, jet black hair, which waved to him.

"Hey," he called.

The girl spun around, revealing her matching raven black eyes, with a faint pink dab of eye shadow lingering above. "Hey," She replied with a slight puzzled look on her face.

The white hair boy subtracted the distance to her as he ran to her. As he approached her, a slight, but familiar aroma of strawberries was hanging in the air

The two opened their mouths to talk but the black haired girl faster "Hey, aren't you the new kid? Yellow told me about you," she said

Brendan nodded in response. "I'm Brendan,"

"I'm, Cindy, I'm part of the group," She smiled, taking out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you,"

(A/N: When Cindy said 'I'm part of the group', she's referring to his friends, the other characters)

Brendan smiled shook her cold and already trembling hand. "I guess you had the other lunch period, I didn't see you when I had lunch,"

Cindy nodded, and shivered.

"Hey, I was gonna give you my blazer, you seem really cold," he said as he took his blazer off and gingerly put it over the girl's quaking shoulders.

The black haired girl blushed, "Thanks," she quietly mumbled.

"You're welcome," Brendan answered. "Hey, is that Sment's Strawberries lotion?" He asked.

(A/N: Smell + Scent Sment XD I made it up as the brand, m'kay?)

Cindy looked at him in shock "How did you know? I mean…"

Brendan merrily chuckled, "I'm a guy?" Brendan finished for her. She nodded. "My old girlfriend use to wear that lotion all the time," he answered.

"Ohh," she answered, nodding her head in understanding.

The two talked with each other some more until the two had to go separate ways. Brendan, being a gentleman, let Cindy keep his blazer, which Cindy promised to return to him tomorrow. As the two parted, Brendan tightened his tie again hopping it will warm his neck a bit and wrapped the arm he wasn't holding his cigarette in around himself to try to shield himself from the wind's vicious scratches, hoping to get his driver's license again.

* * *

Next day

* * *

For the ninth time, the alarm clock rang but was shut off by the tired boy. Several minutes later, he realized that it was a school day and looked at the clock. Its big read letters read 9:48. He swore and quickly got ready for school.

As he walked to school, he thought about yesterday's incident with the mysterious flute player and her familiar tune.

'How come that song was so familiar?' He asked himself, 'It's like I've heard it many times before… I have to find out who played it!'

* * *

At school

* * *

Luckily, the music sensei didn't remember him from yesterday and explained to him that since the strings teacher recently retired and the school couldn't find a replacement for her, he, the band teacher, will teach the strings students as well.

"So, um… Mr. Birch," The music sensei said as he looked at his attendance sheet. "What instrument do you play?"

"I play the violin, clarinet and the piano, sir," He answered.

"Which one do you want to play?"

Brendan shrugged.

"Okay, then play the clarinet today and violin some other day and we'll see which one you'll play," he answered as he handed him music book for the clarinet.

Brendan simply nodded and took out a clarinet to play. While he scrutinized the room for a seat, especially the flute section to find his vague flute player. He saw Maple holding a shiny silver instrument, along with Winora in the flute section. In the trumpet section, sat Silver. In the strings section, Jasmine, Erika, and in the clarinet section he saw Tracey and Cindy. He took a seat between the two and began to set up his clarinet.

"Okay, turn to page 28…"

* * *

"Hey, Brendan!" a female voice called from behind. The white haired boy turned around to see who it was. The voice belonged to the blacked featured girl he meet yesterday, Cindy.

"Hey," He answered.

"Here's your blazer back," she said handing him his black covering.

"Thanks," he said as he took the jacket. Something seemed different about it from yesterday...

"I washed it for you," Cindy proudly replied.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to wash it for me!"

Cindy's raven black hair swayed as she shook her head. "You saved me from freezing my head off yesterday!"

Brendan softly chuckled. "Well, thanks."

"You're welcome," She replied. "Erm... I found this hair pin in your pocket yesterday..." She said holding up a star-shaped hair pin.

"You want it?" He asked. She nodded in response. Brendan smiled. "Sure, keep it," he said. "Keep it as a token of my gratitude," he joked in a deeper 'polite gentleman' voice.

Cindy giggled. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Brendan answered.

"I have science next, how 'bout you?"

"History,"

"Ohh… well, see 'ya later!" She waved and turned away.

"See 'ya" Brendan turned to wave and walked to his next class

* * *

Everyday after school, Brendan would try to find the shadowy flute player but he never could find her. A few weeks later, he eventually gave up and hung out with his friends instead.

* * *

Next Month (November)

* * *

"Let me introduce your new classmate, Wally Woods." The homeroom teacher said as she gestured to a shy green haired boy, who was looking at the floor. He timidly nodded and said "Hi," in such a quiet voice that it was almost unheard. Then, he went back to starring at the floor.

Whispers came through the class "He's so cute!" Brendan heard a girl say with others agreeing.

"Oh my God! His emerald eyes are so adorable!" said another girl.

Brendan looked over his left shoulder to see Gary. "He's so wimpy!" He said.

Angry girls turned to him and told him to shut up and disagreed. He looked over Maple's shoulder to see her reaction.

The brunette quickly glanced at the new student and went back to reading her book, undisturbed.

Brendan smiled. 'Well, there is one girl that still doesn't think he's cute,' he thought.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

Like every other day, May sat there alone with her lunch.

"Hi," said a shy voice.

Her sapphire orbs rose to meet a green haired boy.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" He asked.

The brunette shook her head as her hair swung back and forth with her head and slid over for Wally.

The two ate their lunches in silence.

* * *

"Give us your answers to the history homework we had to do last night!" A red haired girl shouted.

The boy shook his head. "No!"

"Grrr! This is your last chance, nerd!" She said as her blue eyes flamed into a purplish shade.

"Kid, you better give it up, getting Jesse mad isn't not exactly the best thing to do" a blue haired boy persuaded.

The boy's brown slightly quaked in fear but he stood firm and shook his head again

"You twerp! You're going to pay! Go Abrok!" Jesse said as she released her snake pokemon.

Suddenly, his machop popped out of his pokeball. 'Daniel! Even if you don't want to, you _HAVE_ to fight this battle!' it said to him.

"I don't want to fight," Daniel answered.

'So you are just going to stand here and get beaten up by those bullies!' He asked.

Daniel heard the voices of his pokemon agreeing with Machop. He stood their in silence. Machop is right but isn't there another way to end this conflict?

"Either give us the answers or feel the wrath of my Arbok!" Jesse said.

Daniel stood there debating with himself.

"Arbok, poison sting!" She called.

"Ralts! Physic!" A voice suddenly called out. Luckily, the streams of poison rebounded back to its originator.

"Huh?" asked a confused Daniel. He turned around to see the new kid and his Ralts standing there with a brunette trailing behind.

"Stay out of this, new kid! This is between me and him!" Jesse said.

"No! I won't let you beat him up!" Wally said as his voice became more confident.

"You've got a lot of nerve messing with Team Rocket!" Jesse retorted.

"Jesse! You just blew our cover! The boss said that we shouldn't!" James whispered to her.

"Who cares? They're messing with Team Rocket and they will pay! James, help me out!" Jesse ordered.

James gulped "Y-yes ma'am! Go Wheezing! Sludge!" He commanded as he threw a red-white pokeball.

'Com'on, Daniel, do you expect Wally to fight both of them?' Machop said to Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "Machop, Earthquake!"

"Acid, Arbok!"

"Psychic again!" Wally called.

The two attacks from Team Rocket was countered and aimed back at them. Then came Daniel's earthquake damaging Team Rocket's pokemon badly.

"Grr! You'll pay for this, twerps!" Jesse said as they ran away.

"We did it!" Wally said as he held up his hand for a high five.

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Thanks!" he said as he slammed his hand against Wally's.

The three instantly became friends and chattered… though May was only nodding her head…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. For you people who want me to update, I can tell you that I have around half of the next chapter done but it doesn't mean I'll update soon. Of course, I hope I can but I want to write a few one-shots and update my other fics too :sweatdrops: sorry! Now, review, my minions:is a bit hyper: BWHAHAHAH :insert evil laugh here: 


	8. Chapter 5

**02.07.06**

Okay, I haven't updated in… a year… And since people have been urging to update… so here we are. I was going through my files and found this so I was thinking 'why not…' Well, this is chapter isn't complete and neither is the fic but I have lost interest in this pairing, Pokemon, and somewhat, in writing, so I hope you will enjoy this last chapter. It hasn't been edited since… last Febuary… o.o;;

This is just a short chapter (more of just a scene… yes, _A_ scene…) to satisfy angry/impatient audiences… I am discontinuing this fic so I hope you will enjoy it. It has a ish-romance scene in it XD

Yes… Now please note that:

**-This is the LAST/FINAL chapter**

**-I am NOT accepting any more OCs**

And you people who don't read… I said **NOT** to send OCs through reviews! (not that I'm accepting any more of them anyway…)

Answers to reviews that I haven't answered yet:

**Roaming Archer**- Haha, I guess I haven't done what you haven't done either; used OCs (or maybe I did… kinda… I don't even remember anymore…)

I don't want to answer reviews twice but I don't know who is who anymore since some of you changed names… The following are previous answers to reviews.

**05.02.05**

Yes, Brendan smokes (what do you expect from a 'bad boy') I did warn you people of use of drugs in the beginning, didn't I? P

**Kanta**- Heh :sweatdrops: didn't know how to foreshadow how Cindy washed his jacket so… ya…

**Vokteren**- Erm… well, here's the update… deal?

**Marichi**- (too lazy to type) :nod nod: In the beginning of the song, the translation goes: "the last kiss/tasted like tobacco/a bitter and sad smell" ) love that song! Wally's activeness was on purpose… (idea I got as I was writing the last chapter… just hope I'll remember to use/explain it in the later chapters :sweatdrops:)

**Strawberry-kawaii-grl**- :sweatdrops: I haven't gotten your OC form… :checks junk mail folder:

**GM**- Ya, that's what I meant :sweatdrops:

No, I'm glad that you like my fic, I'm not

**TA**- :insert super long smilie here: Finally, criticism!

I was kinda hyper when I wrote the A/N in the sentences :sweatdrops: so it's kinda screwy there… Thank you for the advice:hugs: I can't wait to see your up coming fic!

:laughs: I guess you don't read the manga, eh? Well, I don't really know some of their 'real' names (Meaning silver, blue and yellow. If you give me their names, I would use them…)

Ah! So that's what you do:smacks head: I didn't know how to indicate the change and I don't want to confuse people so I put those in :sweatdrops:

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.

NOTE: the first scene came to me in science class when I was doing a lab… :is a pryomatic: heheheh :rubs hands together: Bunsen Burners!)

---------------------------------------------------**Chapter 5** ---------------------------------------------------

Brendan sighed. Labs. He hated labs. They are the most boring things in science class. It was bad enough that they have been doing chemical equations for a month but labs were worst.

"These are your lab groups," the science-sensei called rows of names before he heard his name. "Brendan, Gold, Crystal and May"

Brendan smiled. At least he had a good lab group. (A/N: A lab group is a group of people that do labs together… if you didn't know)

"For today's lab, be careful with the materials we are working with today, they will get VERY hot when you…" The science teacher kept on rambling on about the lab.

"Everyone understand?" Science-sensei asked.

The students uninterestedly nodded their head.

"Good, now, go get started," he finally finished.

"Okay," Gold said, "Brendan and I will get the ingredients, May and Crystal, you two can get the equipment, okay?" Everyone nodded and went to get the required items.

"Next, light up the Bunsen Burner," Crystal read aloud from the textbook.

Brendan starred at May as she light the match and tried to start a fire on the Bunsen Burner but before the Bunsen Burner was ablaze, the flames had ran down the match and scorched her fingers.

He quickly grabbed her wrist and made her drop the burning match and luckily, it landed an empty beaker. Brendan quickly released water in the sink and put her hand under running water while Gold quickly took the beaker with the match and poured water in it to put out the match. Crystal quickly called the teacher over to examine May's burn.

"Brendan, take Miss. Maple to the nurse's office and let her have a look at that burn." The science-sensei said.

"Yes, sir," Brendan said as he took May to the nurse's office.

As they walked down the stair to the nurse's office, he turned to stare at the careless brunette "What were you thinking, Maple?" he asked.

Like she didn't hear what Brendan talking to her, she continued to look down at her burnt hand. She tried to tug her wrist away from Brendan's iron grip causing her bracelet to jingle but Brendan didn't noticed and kept his grip firm.

Brendan ignored the jingling, "Do you know how dangerous that was!" He asked as he stopped.

Maple accidentally bumped into him because of the sudden halt but no reply came, only jingling.

'Jingling?' Brendan thought. He raised his hand, which was attached to her hand to see what Maple was doing. She was trying to get her wrist out of his clutch. The silver charms on her bracelet jingled as she tried to use her free hand to yank her wrist away from his.

Brendan's cheeks were painted pink in embarrassment as he finally let go. "Sorry about that," he said.

She nodded but her eyes were on her aching wrist as she used her other hand to rub away the soreness and continued walking.

"We're here," Brendan announced. He opened the door and let May inside.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked the nurse.

"She burnt herself with a match," Brendan told her.

"Okay, let's take a look," the nurse said as she offered May to a seat.

May sat down and raised her hand to let the nurse examine her burn. As she did so, the charms on her bracelet rang again.

Brendan eyed May's bracelet. 'Why did those silver stars look so familiar?' he asked him self 'like I have seen them be-'

"Luckily, it's only a first degree burn, your hand would be back to normal in a few weeks," she said and gingerly bandaged her hand, interrupting Brendan's thoughts. "You can't do anything too harsh to your hand though,"

May nodded her head in response and got up to leave. Brendan opened the door for May.

"Take care," said the nurse as he closed the door.

The visit to the nurse was longer then he expected, by the time they got back, it was already the end of the period.

"Um... by the way," He added, "Nice bracelet." He complimented and exited the class room again after they gathered their books.

Maple lowered her head to cover her reddened cheeks and nodded for thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, please note that:

**-This is the LAST/FINAL chapter (unless I decide to continue it someday)**

**-I am NOT accepting any more OCs**

Thank you very much for reading and supporting this fic but I apologize for not continuing it. Maybe… one day… I will continue it… This is by far, my most successful fic and I do love the plot but I simply can't continue it anymore due to my lack of interest. Again, I apologize.


End file.
